Serenade
by Dracophile
Summary: quick oneshot gift for a friend. Jim's missing on leave and it falls on Spock to go find him. When he does, he's a bit shocked by what he finds...and turned on.


This isn't one of the new fics I had been talking about, but it is a birthday present for my dear friend PriestessofNox. ;3 Remember this idea darlin? It was yours and I said I'd try, and I just remembered it! Happy Birthday! (you're package is on the way, BTW)

* * *

Spock wasn't entirely sure what to make of what he saw before him. It was dancing, he thought, but it wasn't like anything he'd seen before even from the Orions.

He'd gone searching for his Captain in the bar district of the Starbase they were stopped at. It was his off time, and the Captain was free to do with it as he pleased, but he was late to come back. McCoy unfortunately had a sprained ankle from their latest mission, the only injury of all present fortunately. However it meant Jim was minus one drinking buddy. No one else he was close with had off time at the same point as him, and rather than ask one of the science department, and not crazy enough to go with members of Engineering, he opted to go by himself.

He'd attempted to ask Spock, however the Vulcan had stated that since he was taking his leave now he should remain as second in command to oversea repairs and to follow regulations. Jim had argued that Scotty would be overseeing repairs and the regulations didn't have to be so closely followed when they were safely docked at a Starbase. Still, Spock had no fondness for alcohol and saw no logic in going with the Captain so he declined. He'd seemed rather disappointed by the turn down.

Hours later McCoy had tracked him down, managing to with his crutches on the ship somehow, and promptly chewed him out for letting Jim go alone.

"He may have gotten more responsible in the last two years, but he's still a goddamn trouble magnet!!"

"We are safely docked at a Federation Starbase, Doctor. I highly doubt anything will make an attempt on the captain of a Starship's life. Simply because he is an hour late on his scheduled return doesn't mean he needs to be rescued."

McCoy gave him a flat look. "Jim doesn't wear his uniform to go bar hopping. And he's Jim."

It had taken Spock only a few moments consideration of these before he rose and headed for the door to search out his Captain.

It had taken him a little over an hour of scouring bars and fending off some of their patrons before he arrived at this one. It was dark, smokey, and catered apparently to every sentient, and some questionably sentient, life forms in the universe.

He wasn't sure which his Captain was at the moment.

"I'm bringing sexy back," James Kirk, apparently drunk out of his gourd sang along with the pulsing beat of the song playing over the speakers. He was walking over the bar top, somehow weaving between the other patron's drinks as he set his feet down, though he was swaying like a sapling in a gust of wind every which way. His hips grinded up and down at some points with ease that had an eyebrow rising in the back. "Them other boys don't know how to act."

Spock winced inwardly at the poor grammar before trying to make his way through the bar patrons milling about to watch, many with leers and lecherous grins on their faces. Jim was wearing a pair of rather illogically tight jeans, a black biker jacket that was completely open at the front and white shirt under that.

Simple. Understated. And somehow enticing.

"I think it's special what's behind your back," Jim sang, drawing his shirt up a little to give a peek at his abs. "So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."

The crowd around him hollered and whistled and for a moment Spock was somehow mesmerized by the show of skin. Then he snapped to himself and began trying to push forward again. "Cap…Jim!"

Jim paused in lifting his shirt more to look at him and then grinned. "Spock!" He jumped down and the Vulcan instinctively caught him rather than let anyone from the crowd do it or send the man crashing to the floor. He flushed slightly at the way the main practically wrapped himself around him, nuzzling his neck. "What are you doing here? You said you didn't want to come with me…" His words were slightly slurred, but Spock only smelt beer on him. He shouldn't be this drunk simply from beer.

"Jim…how much have you had to drink?"

"Umm….couple of beers. They have frosted mugs here. Oh, oh, and listen to this song! Don't one guy said it suits me, and you know, I think he's right. It even says "Take it to the bridge!" How perfect is that? Can we make it our theme song?"

"I…will look into it…Jim, let me see you're eyes."

He looked up in surprised before grinning. "Spock, that's so sweet…'s weird coming from you…" Spock saw that Jim's pupils are blown impossibly wide and frowned slightly.

"Jim, I believe you might've been given and intoxicating substance other than alcohol. Possibly from a person seeking sexual intercourse without your consent or who knows you and sought to discredit you with public intoxication."

Jim blinked slowly. "…Spock, I'm a little wasted right now I think…"

"I concur. We should return to the ship so that you may safely sleep your current state off."

"'kay…after the song." Jim detangled himself from the Vulcan and went back to singing. "I'm bringing sexy back. Them mother-"

Spock gently tried to grip the blonde's shoulder and turn him back around. "I believe the matter is more pressing and should not wait, Jim."

"Hey, leave him alone," a rather large man said from the bar. "We're getting a show, nothing wrong with it if the kid wants."

Spock narrowed his eyes before leaning in. "If the authorities were alerted that he was 'entertaining' because of a foreign substance in his system, I would be most interested to see how much you enjoy an interrogation. I would ensure, as this man is a member of Starfleet, that the members of security would be most thorough." The man blanched slightly, and Spock thought he saw his hand stray to his pocket. He nearly glared but committed the man's face to memory to deal with later. Right then, getting his Captain to the ship was the most important thing.

He half dragged, half pushed Jim towards the exit of the bar. The younger man groaned up at him. "Spock, I was having fun…"

"Perhaps, but I believe you would regret it tomorrow."

He pouted but Spock managed to get him outside. Jim took a deep breath and swayed again before grinning. "You know what we should do? We should go on a date!"

Spock blinked down at him. "Captain…I do not believe that would be appropriate."

"Why not?" he pouted again. "You're not dating Uhura anymore…are you dating someone else?"

"No, Captain…but-"

"Then do you not find me attractive?" He sounded honestly worried and the Vulcan blinked down at him.

"…I find no fault you're your physical or mental capabilities that would deter an attraction…however, you are currently intoxicated and-" Spock was cut off when Jim wrapped his arms around him and pulled himself up to kiss him. Spock's eyes widened, but James T. Kirk knew how to kiss and kiss with tenacity. His eyes began to drift close as lips danced against his, cool and soft with the slight sweetness to it. Then a tongue licked at the seam of his lips and he gasped before pulling away.

Jim looked up at him, eyes darkened even further, cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted as he tried to catch his breath. Spock stared before quickly turning him around and pushing him back towards the ship. "Jim, that was not professional nor recommended. Please refrain from it in the future."

He was quiet after that, all the way to the ship. Spock used the quiet to try and collect his thoughts. He wondered if the contact had begun to fuzz his mind in a kind of contact high. They got to the ship and they were able to get all the way to the captain's quarters without incident. Spock overrode the door code and ushered him in, sitting him on the bed. "I should bring Dr. McCoy to check on you. To ensure that you are not having a bad reaction to whatever you were drugged with."

"Mmm…can you help me with my jacket first? It's too warm…"

"…Very well." He leaned over to help slip the jacket off the other man's shoulders.

Jim quickly lifted his hands out of the sleeves and up to grip his shoulders, whispering hotly in his ear. "You see these shackles baby? I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way…" Spock shivered slightly, taking a deep, calming breath. Jim smirked, feeling the shiver, and then kissed the tip of his ear.

The Vulcan pulled back slowly, breathing deeply. "Jim…please rest, you are intoxicated. You will…regret this in the morning."

He smiled, chuckling slightly. "Heh, you know what Spock?" He looked up, and Spock noticed his eyes were becoming clearer, almost totally sober again. "I kind of realized after the first sip it was drugged. Singing's a good distraction to dump the rest of the drink without being…noticed, then kick the ass of whoever tried to drug me. A little dose doesn't last too long …and just makes me really loopy, not horny." He nuzzled his cheek slightly before pulling back with a green, "You do that all on your own"

Spock stared, blinking slowly. "…I see…"

Jim smiled and leaned up, aiming for his lips. "If you want to leave, now's the time to do it…before I get the wrong idea…"

Spock stared a moment before slowly leaning down, face emotionless but eyes darkened. "…I believe…I would like an encore."

* * *

Sorry for the lack of smexing. I'll leave what happens next up to you ;3


End file.
